Why
by Luna Black7
Summary: in side story
1. Chapter 1

**Why chapter 1**

**Summary-Bella and Edward are getting married what will happen if Bella found Edward and Tanya kissing find out.**

**Bella's pov**

**It was my wedding day**

**I was in a gorgeous white strapless dress (pic on profile) Only two minutes till it was time**

**I was going down the hall when I heard moaning**

**I opened the door and stood there shock**

**Right in front of me was Tanya and Edward kissing**

**I ran in to the forest and tripped**

**I blacked out but I felt two strong arms carry me**

**Alec's pov**

**I was walking in the woods of forks and found **

**Isabella Swan on the ground**

**I lifted her up and ran back to Italy**

**I had whet up to Aro and had told him I found her on the woods ground in forks**

**Aro had said that she will be changed tomorrow and join the guard**

**I nodded and put her to bed**

**Then I went to go find Jane**


	2. Banished and changed

Chapter 2

Being changed

Bpov

I woke up in a fancy bedroom

In there I found I handsome vampire

Where am I, I asked?

The vampire said I'm in the volturi and his name is Alec

Oh your also being changed today so be prepared

Ok I said in a mumbley voice can I have some clothes here you go and he left the room

I wore a white shorts tank top and flip-flops

Apov

When I walked in to my room I found Bella awake

I told her that she's in the volturi

She is being changed

Oh and my name is Alec

She asked if she could borrow some clothes so I gave her some left so she can change

I consulted Aro that she has awoken and is ready

Bpov

Ok I'm ready I said

Excellent Aro said with excitement

Oh and Bella when You're a vampire I am your father Uncles are Marcus, and Caius aunts for the wives rest your friends or family which ever

Oh also you will be princess understood

Yup I said

Alec sunk his teeth and the burning began

3days later

I was finally done I was a vampire

Everyone came in and hugged me

My throat hurt a lot so Alec took me on a hunt

I refuse to drink human blood so I drank from animals

I quickly finish and run back home

My father knows my powers I can freeze time and im a mental shield and a physical one too

I have a cousin named Lilly she is the other princess

She has long black hair honey golden eyes was really tall

Her powers are sponge pull and push things same shields as me and a sponge

We all went to our dorms

Cpov

I am furious at Edward and Tanya

I called a family meeting down stairs while they were on a hunting trip

As you all know what he… did

So as a vote who wants the both banish from the Cullen family if so say I

The whole family said I just as THEY walked in

What's going on Edward asked

Edward we here by banish you from the Cullen name and coven

You will now be Edward Masan if you set foot in here or our coven we will forced to be attack go pack up and leave with Tanya

Now the rest of us will be staying at the volturi for a while so pack up please they have two new vampires who are powerful

Names are Isabella Volturi and Lilly Volturi

So start packing

Rosetta hope u liked it


	3. authoar note sorry please read

**Hey all I'm sorry I updated late but just to say my computer crashed oh and also I have school so I may not update as often but I will so don't worry**

**I'm on my dad's laptop he won't let me use it much but I'll still try do sorry about it and oh for the next chapter I want five reviews if not I wont write**

**5 reviews for 1 chapter**

**10 reviews for 2 chapters**

**20 reviews for 3 chapters**

**And**

**30 reviews for 4 chapters **

**Thanks all r and r**


	4. sorry please read again

**Hey all guess what my computer is fixed apparently**

**well not fix just my dad but me a new one ya i kno creepy. anyways im stumped i have writers block so cn u guys please give me ideas ok thanks again sorry try to update soon !**


	5. finally!

**Chapter 3**

**Apov**

**I'm so happy Edward is gone with his manwhore ughhh**

**Though I'm still happy I get to see Bella again I wonder who Lilly is?**

**I only told Rose that Bella is there**

**Well now were leaving now **

**5hours later**

**Rpov**

**Yaay were here I finally get to see my sister**

**Ya I kno I was mean but still cared**

**Now were entering**

**Bpov **

**Yay alice and Rosalie and all my other family finally get to see them.**

**Here they come**

**Apov**

**Welcome all as u kno im aro**

**This is jane Chelsea**

**This is demtri and felix**

**These r my two daughters lilly and bella**

**I believe u kno who bella is her mate is alec volturi**

**Lilly's mate Jacob black**

**Now please introduce ur selves**

**A pov**

**Im alice cullen**

**Jpov**

**Jasper cullen**

**Rpov**

**Rosalie cullen**

**Epov**

**Emmet cullen**

**Epov**

**Edward cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone im sorry to say that I am not writing my story anymore.**

**I kno I just started it and all but im very busy with my sports and school work.**

**But this is what im going to do if someone wants to take my story and finish it for me that's totally fine with me.**

**Also I will put a new story up just going to be a while so sorry viewers but that's how it is**

**Also ill give u the title and summary of my new story.**

**2 weeks left**

**Bella has a cancer and only two weeks left to live but she only has one wish before she dies to kiss alec. What will alec do if he know about her cancer and wish wile he help or not find out **


End file.
